


Message Received

by Junebug1312



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Crankiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug1312/pseuds/Junebug1312
Summary: Prompt: Could you write a part two to the Crankiplier phone sex fic you did where it’s a continuation after he says he has more stuff he wants to do that he can’t do over the phone? I’m d y i n g for more
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699807
Comments: 6
Kudos: 206





	Message Received

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to check out the stand alone fic this was based off of, 'Leave A Message', here's the link -> https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032903

Ethan carded his fingers through Mark's silky locks, tugging gently forcing a small moan out of Mark's mouth. Ethan smirked against his lips and pulled off abruptly.

"Not a masochist my ass" Ethan remarked.

Mark's cheeks coloured as his gaze fell downwards away from Ethan's knowing stare, "Shut up Nestor"

"Make me" Ethan joked, his tongue peeking out from between his lips as he smiled.

Mark looked back up at him but his full attention was on Ethan's lips, "Didn't realize I was apart of a fanfiction now"

Ethan's eyebrow quirked as he stared deeply into Mark's face with a faux seriousness, "Oh you didn't know? This is omega/alpha and I'm pretty sure I know whose knotting who" 

" _Whom_ not _who_ " Mark snorted and rolled his eyes, "And I think I'd be more offended and probably grossed out if I knew what the fuck you were talking about"

Ethan kissed his nose playfully and batted his eyelashes at him, "Trust me. It's better that you don't"

With that, their lips reattached as Ethan and Mark's tongues danced in tandem. Ethan bit gently on Mark's bottom lip causing a mewl to escape. Ethan smirked as he tugged at Mark's shirt signifying that he wanted it removed. Mark thankfully got the hint and hurriedly stripped it off breaking the kiss. 

"Besides we all know if this was a fanfiction it would be adoring fan falls in love with a superstar" Mark commented breathlessly.

Ethan smirked and stepped away from Mark walking backwards until the back of his knees hit his bedframe, "And let me guess. I'd be the adoring fan?"

Mark walked casually over to Ethan, a silly grin gracing his face. He pushed Ethan onto the bed making a wild squeal escape from Ethan's mouth as he landed.

" _Bingo_ backflip boy"

Ethan rolled his eyes, stretching his body out on the bed in what he hoped was an enticing manner, "So fucking predictable"

Mark's eyes roved over Ethan's form and he licked his lips slowly which would have looked creepy on anybody else but on Mark it was sexy. Funny and unfair how he could do that. In deep thought, Mark's fingers drifted to his belt buckle which he unlatched without a problem. He unzipped his black jeans and readily pulled them down each leg until he was left in his red boxers. Ethan swallowed heavily as he allowed himself to gawk at Mark's sculpted legs and prominent bulge. Mark smirked and crept onto the bed straddling Ethan's legs as he stroked a gentle hand down Ethan's face.

"You do realize I plan to do _everything_ I said on the phone right?" Mark drawled.

Ethan simpered and reached up to grab Mark's shoulders pulling him down so his ear was level with Ethan's mouth causing Mark's breath to hitch.

"And _you_ do realize we're on the exact same page right?" 

Mark's breath dwindled out of him slowly like smoke pouring off of the flame of a candle but he regained his composure quickly nipping gently at Ethan's neck and chuckling darkly.

"Good"

Rapidly Mark rucked up Ethan's shirt and began kissing lines up and down his torso, his lips mouthing silent soliloquies against his skin. Ethan breathed out relaxedly, sinking into the softness of his bed. Bright red numbers appeared in his peripheral vision making him turn to read them properly. His alarm clock read '3:30'. Mark was a fucking psychopath to come over here just to kiss him but maybe that's what Ethan loved about him most. How devoted he was to show the people he cared about just how far he was willing to go for them. 

"Off" Mark requested tugging at Ethan's shirt.

Ethan happily complied but struggled to remove it in his current horizontal position. His hands flailed as he scrabbled with it and Mark watched with pure amusement twinkling in his dark eyes.

"Nice moves Romeo"

All tangled in his shirt Ethan just stared down at Mark through the neck hole unable to figure out which part of the shirt was wrapped around his arms, "Shut up and help me _Juliet_ "

Mark huffed out a laugh but didn't leave Ethan waiting. With one hand he pulled upwards easily and the fabric disappeared from Ethan's view. That was just like Mark, good at everything Ethan seemed to struggle with. But there was no way to be annoyed at Mark, not with that too cute fond smile and desire gleaming in his eyes. 

"You are so goddamn annoying you know that?" Ethan inquired nothing but affection present in his voice.

"What did _I_ do?" Mark exclaimed hastily with an upturned tone, his online persona making an appearance.

Ethan just bit his lip and shook his head, wonder filling his mind. How many days had he seen that expression on Mark's face and yet after one raunchy phone call it was making his heart flutter like a fucking dove. He didn't know how to speak the reality of his brain into his existence though, his thoughts were driving his body instead of his mouth. So Ethan reached up and pulled Mark down into a hard kiss, teeth clicking at the suddenness of it. Both boys giggled into each other's mouths, content with the closeness of one another. Ethan couldn't help but question why this was so easy. Why his face welcomed the touch of Mark's soft hands as if they had always belonged there. 

They rested their foreheads against each other, breathless with the taste of each other enriching their mouths. Ethan laughed softly fingers gliding down Mark's supple cheek and rubbing against his heaving lips.

"You better not hurt me," Ethan said quietly, "I already thought I lost you once and I could barely stand it"

Mark grasped the back of Ethan's head and slid his hand down matting the hair beneath it. His eyes glanced up locking onto Ethan's which were soft with desperate longing. Golden streams of sunlight bursting outwards surrounded by nephrite capturing every ounce of Mark's attention. 

"I promise"

Ethan smiled weakly, hearing nothing but the truth in the statement. He giggled gently his thumb tracing over Mark's jawline.

"Bold of you to assume I trust a Markiplier promise"

Mark rolled his eyes and pulled away from Ethan's face still holding his gaze but moving back down to where he originally was. Ethan was holding back giggles at the stony expression on Mark's face. 

"An honest and respectable man can't make one mistake can he?"

"I'm _pretty_ sure it wasn't _one_ —"

"Do you want me to suck your dick or not?" Mark interrupted.

Ethan gulped the cheeky smile wiping off of his face and being replaced with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. In typical fashion, Mark regained his arrogant smirk in a matter of seconds while Ethan was a flustered mess. Instead of replying and probably making a huge fool out of himself, Ethan pulled down the gym shorts he had rapidly shoved on when he was about to run out the door in search of Mark. Mark snorted at his eagerness and sat back on his heels waiting patiently. 

"Ah so these are the infamous blue boxers I heard about" he teased.

"Pretty hot right?" Ethan joked placing one hand on his hip and the other on the side of his head, posing "sexily".

Mark huffed a laugh, "Oh yeah you are pure sex appeal. Main cover of Men's Health sexy."

Mark hooked his thumbs in Ethan's waistband and suddenly there was no more air left in Ethan's lungs. His brain was repeatedly reminding him that Mark was his goddamn friend, not some one night stand. He wasn't Casey. He couldn't blow Mark off after this. If they went further it'd be cemented in the history of their friendship forever. 

"You good?" Mark checked in noticing the sudden paleness of Ethan's face.

Ethan sighed out shakily, his nerves fizzling with unexplained energy. Mark's gentle eyes grazed over him and Ethan felt a pang of affection hit deep in his stomach. This wasn't going to be their downfall. This was only the first chapter of their story.

"Yeah" Ethan affirmed smiling broadly. 

It must have been convincing enough for Mark because he proceeded to pull Ethan's boxers down and firmly grasped his hard dick. Ethan kept his gaze on the ceiling unable to mentally prepare himself for the sight of Mark holding his dick with that calculating expression he always had when he was focused. Mark's thumb swiped over the top gathering precome on his fingers, a whimper got caught in Ethan's throat as he dug his fingers into the bedsheets. Mark slid his hand up and down a few times watching as Ethan's legs would tense and relax. 

"At least you can hold still during this" Mark murmured remembering the countless times Ethan fidgeted when Mark would touch him.

Ethan giggled hoarsely, his voice tight from restraint, "Yeah well your hand is a lot different than a paintbrush dude"

"Hm maybe if your bad that'll be your _punishment_ " Mark's tone lowered as he trailed a single finger down Ethan's length.

Ethan's stomach tightened at the thought of Mark staring down at him with sinister intentions, his pretty lips curled into an evil smirk as he swiped a paintbrush across him. A dirty moan cascaded out at the thought. Mark's eyebrows raised, not expecting the reaction he received. 

"Kinky" Mark teased leaning down to place a gentle kiss on Ethan's hipbone, "Maybe next time"

Ethan whined quietly hoping Mark didn't hear. The dirty ideas forming in Ethan's head were making the rush of heat in his stomach build and the light touches from Mark weren't helping. 

"Please Mark" Ethan begged softly.

"Please what?" Mark inquired, his hot breath ghosting on Ethan's dick.

" _Fuck_...touch me...please touch me"

Mark's head went cloudy from the tone of Ethan's voice as he felt a pang of arousal hit him. Jesus Ethan was needy and it was so fucking hot.

"I am touching you," Mark said trailing his finger up and down Ethan making him bite off moans threatening to escape.

"Your mouth" Ethan gasped out, "I need your mouth please"

Mark had his will power but even he couldn't resist Ethan's desperate begging. Mark didn't reply, he left the words floating in the air enjoying the sound of Ethan's helpless and badly repressed whimpers. Mark had better things to do with his mouth than talking. He flattened his tongue against the head of Ethan's dick slowly flicking it in his slit. Ethan's knuckles turned white from where he was clutching the sheets.

" _Fuck yes_ " Ethan words sounded strangled.

Mark smirked and traced his tongue on the sensitive underside of the head, as his hand rolled his balls firmly. He mouthed kisses against the side of his dick before sucking the head in and letting his tongue swirl around it. Ethan was finding it hard to contain himself, trying his best to hold his hips down so he didn't buck up into Mark's mouth.

Ethan's taste was bitter and musky but overall not unpleasant. In fact, Mark was finding himself quite enamoured with the faint taste of sweat and precome. He had only done this once or twice and both times had occurred in his short term college career. Sometimes Mark liked to switch things up, he wouldn't necessarily call himself bisexual but he did know that hot skin was hot skin. No matter if you had boobs or a dick. 

Mark enveloped Ethan fully hunting for that flavour down to the base of his dick causing wet spots to form at the corners of his eyes. Ethan made a noise in the back of his throat as his hips gave a small thrust upwards. Mark's throat was tight and warm while his hands were cold roaming around his thighs, scratching symbols into them. He glided his mouth up and down easily with the slickness of saliva and pre-come that's left behind. His tongue traced over the veins and he pulled off to lap at the slit, painting his lips with the slickness. Ethan positively shuddered at that unable to stop himself from looking down and watching Mark's red and puffy lips just... _worshipping_ his cock. A pull in Ethan's stomach warns him that he is close. 

Mark uses his rough, large hands to stroke up and down as he suckles on the head, face flushed with arousal and dick hanging heavy between his legs. The sight of red raw-bitten lips and pink-tinted cheeks was driving Mark crazy. He could tell Ethan was close from the way his legs trembled with the exertion of holding back and Mark was fully ready to make him come like this when a hand gripped firmly onto his bicep. Mark paused and glanced at the hand digging into his skin.

"Don't want to—" Ethan took a moment to catch his breath, "Don't want to come like this"

He pulled Mark towards him and Mark easily followed, ready to go along with whatever Ethan had planned. He found himself back in his first position straddling Ethan's legs. Ethan's dick grazed against Mark's forcing a moan from his mouth at the first brush of friction he had received all night. Ethan's chest was heaving against his as Ethan connected his lips to Mark's neck, scraping his teeth down and sucking at the pulse point. Mark whimpered and placed his hands down on the sides of Ethan's head to balance himself as Ethan's tongue did dirty things to his neck. Ethan reached down and stuck his hand inside Mark's boxers, pulling him out. Mark whined as Ethan stroked a couple of times while he sucked hickeys into Mark's skin. The tinge of pain erupted in Mark's chest blending with the pleasure from Ethan's hand on his dick.

Ethan loosened his grip on Mark's dick and picked up his own so they were lined up. A breathy moan passed Mark's lips as he felt Ethan's dick rub against his. Instantly Mark understood what Ethan wanted. Ethan stroked a couple of times but his hand wasn't able to fit around both of their dicks which led to a frustrating lack of friction.

Ethan chuckled loosely, "My hand isn't big enough"

Mark rolled his eyes and nudged Ethan's hand out of the way which Ethan happily accepted. Mark's hand wrapped around their dicks and both of them spewed out moans. Ethan moved his misplaced hand to Mark's chest where his thumb began circling around Mark's nipple. Mark grunted as he slid his hand over both of their dicks, the friction almost unbearably pleasurable. Ethan rubbed over Mark's nipple before twisting lightly forcing Mark to bite his lip.

"Ethan" Mark gasped out, bucking his hips forward with each surge of pleasure rushing through him.

Ethan wasn't much better off seeing as he had been closer than Mark. His mouth was open with silent moans and his eyes were squeezed shut as he drove his hips upward into Mark's slippery palm. The room was drenched in sticky sweet pleasure clouding their brains as they became slaves to it. The harmonious constant of bucking hips and cries of arousal swept the room like a hurricane. Ethan's mouth returned to the nape of Mark's neck whispering breathless pleads into his skin as he kissed it delicately. While his fingers brushed over Mark's nipples teasingly with feather touches causing Mark's head to drop back as he groaned into the air. 

Ethan let out a high pitched squeak and his hand came to wrap around Mark's arm, fingernails digging into his skin leaving a rainbow of crescent moon patterns.

"Fuck Mark don't stop I'm going to...to—" Ethan gasped.

With one more tug of Mark's hand, Ethan was crying out in pleasure, his hips rolling as he sought out every last drop of pleasure he could capture. Mark's eyes fluttered as his own stomach coiled in arousal, a building of desire that made his abdomen seize. Mark's world volume had been pitched down as he heard the distant heaving sighs of Ethan but could only focus on the heat rapidly swelling in his chest. A hand returned to his nipple this time tugging roughly which forced a couple of pained moans to spill from Mark's mouth. He was right there, dancing on the edge. 

"Come for me Mark" Ethan demanded.

The rough growl of Ethan's voice was what sent Mark over the edge, spilling into his hand only adding to the mess of sweat and come from Ethan. Mark's stomach tightened and loosened as he breathed out whiny moans. Ethan brought a hand up to cradle Mark's face, his thumb rubbing over his jaw adoringly. Finally, Mark collapsed resting his head on Ethan's chest as Ethan stroked his fingers through Mark's hair.

"Fuck that was intense" Mark laughed quietly.

Ethan giggled in reply, a yawn pouring out of his mouth as he sunk into the pillows behind him. Mark felt his own eyes droop with exhaustion finally feeling the effects of staying up half the night. Ethan pulled a couple of tissues from the tissue box beside his bed and took Mark's hand, wiping away the mess they had made. Mark smiled happily, he would never admit it but he enjoyed the simple affection of Ethan's actions. 

Mark's heart twinged then. What if this was a one-time thing? Or if Ethan wanted some sort of friends with benefits deal? Mark didn't need to look inside himself to know that he wanted it all with Ethan, even the parts that weren't pretty.

Ethan glanced down at Mark noticing the shifting expression on his face. Perhaps this meant he knew Mark too well but he could tell exactly why Mark was tense all of a sudden. Here was the part in every movie where the two protagonists slept together and now had to figure out what they were. But Ethan already knew what they were, people who cared for each other so much. And Ethan didn't think that needed to be spoken aloud for it to be known, it was already the basis of their friendship. 

"How about this" Ethan suggested, "We go to sleep and in the morning I'll take you out for brunch" 

An uncertain smile graced Mark's face as his eyes lit up, "Did you really just say brunch? Have _you_ , Ethan Nestor, ever gone out for _brunch_?"

Ethan's face transformed into mock offense, "Rude! I could be a person who does brunch!"

Mark snorted, shaking his head, glimmering hope present in his eyes.

"Alright Ethan...we'll do brunch"


End file.
